In general, a solid tire made of ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA) foam material is commonly used for vehicles carrying less load and having no absorber but demanding a good shockproof function, because such tire has the features of low cost, easy manufacturing and outstanding elasticity. Although the tire of this kind is solid, the carrying capacity is still insufficient due to its manufacturing material. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,810 disclosed a tire structure which comprises a plurality of annularly disposed circular protector elements keeping an appropriate distance from the inner wall of the wire and a flange being accommodated precisely between both inboard sides of the tire. When the inboard rim and the outboard rim are engaged, the corresponding flanges of the two rims are clamped, and thus, the protector elements can be mounted into the tire. However, the main purpose of the protector element is to support a vehicle by the protector elements in a tire particularly when the tire is punctured. Thus, when the flat tire is pressed and in contact with the ground, the tire and the rim will not be in direct contact, and the vehicle can continue its traveling without damaging the tire and the rim. Such arrangement allows a flat tire to travel more stably without skids.
Although a pneumatic tire with this structure has better elasticity and cushioning effect, its carrying capacity is still very limited. Furthermore, the pneumatic tire also has the risk of being punctured and flattened.